The Crow: Final Farwell
by Noir Productions
Summary: The last installment in The Crow series. Eric goes in search for the culprit who set the loft ablaze only to meet his final fate. Sarah is devestated that she goes to The City of Angels.


The Crow: Forever Hers

(Special note This is the fourth and final installment in The Crow series with Eric Draven. Soon, I'll be starting the Ashe Corven Chronicles with Sarah, again, as the love interest. This is to take place a few months after Eric and Sarah is still grieving. So enjoy the last story with our beloved, Eric Draven)

Pairing(s): Eric/Sarah Rating: R for language and violence Elements: Angst and Drama

Eric grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. Gabriel meowed up at him. Eric shushed him. He glanced over at the sleeping Sarah. She was beautiful, he long, dark hair spread over the pillow. He hated leaving her but he had to find out was going on. He opened the window, took one last look then jumped down to the pavement. He walked down the street and looked in the air. He saw smoke bellowing over tall buildings and sirens wailing nearby. He took off in a run and jumped onto roofs.

Gabriel licked the back of Sarah's hand and meowed at her. Sarah's crystal eyes opened slightly.

"Gabriel? What is it?"

She sat up, slowly. She looked around the dim room and noticed that Eric was missing. She looked at the chair and saw that his jacket was gone. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Shit!"

She stood up and threw on some clothing. She grabbed her jacket and left the house. The rain pelted her head as she stepped out onto the street. She wrapped the jacket close to her and walked briskly down the sidewalk.

Eric huffed as he ran. He looked up at the sky, the crow leading him. He looked behind him but kept running. Then she paused at the edge of a apartment looking across at a burning building. His eyes darted looking for a sign of who might have done this. Then he saw a black Sudan parked in a nearby alley, a man staring at the fire, smoking a cigarette. He jumped off the roof towards the car and the man. Sarah rounded the corner. She looked at the alley then at Eric. He saw the man holding a large M16 and was pointing it up at the crow.

"Eric! Look out!" He spun around and then the gun went off. The crow squawked, then hit the pavement. Eric's eyes widened and a felt a sharp pain in his gut. He groaned and fell to his knees. Sarah rushed over to him.

"Sarah, get out of here."

He said, hoarsely. She touched his face then looked into the alley. The man stepped out into the street. He had a eerie smile on his face.

"Hello, freak."

Sarah stood up to face him but Eric stood up.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked as he pointed the gun at him.

"I'm T-bird's brother. Sorry, but the fact that you murdered my brother, kinda pisses me the fuck off."

Sarah scowled him. He smiled and touched her face but was knocked to the grounded my Eric's fist. The man wiped blood off his jaw.

"Don't you ever, touch her again."

The man smiled and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Eric's lower abdomen. Sarah looked in horror as Eric hit the floor. She screamed and kicked the guy in the face, taking his gun. Eric, on the ground, held his stomach as blood flowed out of him like a river. She whacked the man in the face with the butt of the gun and pointed it at him then pulled the trigger until the man was definitely dead. She gasped and dropped the gun and walked over to Eric. He shuddered in her arms as she held him.

"Come, lets get you some help."

"No! It's supposed to happen, Sarah." He gulped. Tears welled in both their eyes. She shook her head, caressing his face as the rain poured on them.

"No, no I can't lose you again. Eric, don't leave me again, please"  
He pulled her head down to him and kissed her. She touched his face as she kissed him, deeply. He pulled away.

"I love you, Sarah. I'll always be with you. I promise you that."

She shook her head as she sobbed. Then a brilliant light, blinded her, slightly. Then, she saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Shelly Webster.

"Sarah……..you need to let him go. You need to let me go, darling."

She walked over to Sarah and kissed her on the forehead. She smoothed Sarah's hair and looked down at Eric.

"Shelly……."

He whispered. She smiled and took his hand. He stood up and was caressed with the bright light. He looked down at Sarah. He was crying as he knelt down to her. He touched her, her warmth took over him as he kissed her for the last time.

"I love you…..forever."

He said softly in her ear. Then he stood up and walked toward Shelly. She looked over at them, as they and the light started to fade.

"Eric, Eric, ERIC!"

She yelled out to him. She sobbed as she sat on her hands and knees. The ring on her finger glistened. She stood up, tears rolling down her face, mixing with the rain. She walked up to her room and slammed the door. She looked up at the moon then at her bed. She flashed to when her and Eric had made love just the night before and tears rolled down her face. She couldn't sleep in that bed again. She went to her closet and grabbed a bag. She threw in a bunch of clothing and some essential things. She looked at her vanity and say the clown mask. She grabbed it off the table, grabbed Gabriel, and took off. She hailed a taxi.

"Where to, babe?"

The driver asked her. She took one last look at her apartment building and then to the open road.

"L.A. The City of Angels."

The driver nodded and drove away. She looked out her window. She said goodbye to everything that she knew here and to Eric and Shelly. She was leaving for good.

The End 


End file.
